A Secret Worth Keeping
by The Once and Future Prophet
Summary: Some things are just better left unsaid. The truth behind the party's successes was one of them.


The troop of misfits, castoffs and clinger-ons had miraculously accumulated next to no reputation in the half year that they had been running back and forth across the continent, fighting monsters and fixing wrongs without really giving up on their quest to save the realms, or whatever.

This was a point of relief for most of them, being the ones either declared dead or else just not wishing to be noticed. Vaan, and to a lesser extent Penelo, were the only ones miffed that nobody had yet learned their names through words of their deeds and accomplishments. Understandable, if still annoying: they were the only two amongst the group who were no-names, the little people, the general public. It wouldn't be too bad a thing if they gathered some recognition, or notoriety - a valuable currency for budding Sky Pirates.

For the others, it was a general consensus that the less eyes on them the better. As already stated, this was partly due to the need for discretion in the public and political eye, but there was another reason to their caution. It wasn't that they believed stealth such a vital contribution to their efforts, or that they preferred the lack of connections anonymity provided, or any other possible reason that could be interpreted as a benefit to their cause. No, the reason they preferred no one know much about their intrepid gang was undeniably more self-conscious than that:

Vaan was hands down the best fighter among them.

In the presence of renowned military leaders, princesses trained in warfare from a tender age, a former Judge turned sky pirate and a four hundred year old viera with lifetimes of experience on the battlefield, it was the street urchin that shone the brightest with a weapon in his hands (and sometimes even without one when the situation arose). It was beyond explanation, simple as that.

Bow and quiver – he could shoot just as accurately as Fran could, and only slightly less rapidly since that would be when Fran did her very best not to be outdone by the hume boy. Dagger – he could land three slashes in the time it would take anyone else to deliver one and halfway through the second. Greatsword – he was not only comfortable with the encumbering weight of the massive weapons, he could effortlessly use it to his advantage like no other. Sword and shield – he was untouchable behind his defense and a right hell to defend against. Katana and Ninja Swords – don't even get them started.

He excelled above and beyond what the others would have ever expected of him, or even what they themselves could rightly claim and it was infuriating, embarrassing, and downright confusing. He was a natural savant; if he didn't know how to use whatever instrument of death that was put into his hands, he was very quick to learn and would soon be utilizing it as naturally as anyone who had years of practice. They had even collaborated to see what his limits were, arming him with all manner of different weapons from staves, to crossbows and even the sextant they had found while treasure hunting, which was not really meant for bashing creatures over the head, but he managed it just fine all the same.

What made it worse was that Vaan was completely oblivious to his talent, besides the natural boasting that was just his norm. He saw nothing abnormal about being able to take on both Fran and Basch in training bouts and keep his own end up, nor anything strange about taking on Balthier in friendly shooting competitions and matching him point for point. In fact, he was unnerved when someone didn't perform near his ridiculous level, which probably explained why Penelo was only ever on active combat duty when he wasn't, which was hardly ever.

This was also ninety percent of the reason that he and Penelo were still with the group at all. Freedom-fighting was hardly an occupation meant for sixteen yea olds, even if one of them had somehow gathered the entire group around him without really trying. Looking back, it was actually creepy how Vaan's actions had more or less summoned them all to the cause passively. Ashe would have been without means to continue her resistance, probably might even have died in the sewers of Rabanastre if he hadn't stumbled by. Basch would still be imprisoned and tormented by his failures in the dungeons of Nalbina. Balthier and Fran would probably still be free and without obligation, but that would be short lived as Vayne's ambitions would have shrunk the ground beneath their feet until there was nowhere left to run.

So, they let the warrior prodigy stay, and Penelo was a package deal with him. Well, rather it would be more accurate to say that they were **way** too cautious to kick him out, just in case his bizarre luck kept them afloat when they needed it the most. Not to mention, Vaan could probably turn the tide in any battle they found themselves in.

When they had received the legendary Masamune through danger and tedium, it almost became a joke after that, seeing him tear through enemies like an actual incarnation of death, Gilgamesh's Genji gloves just making it worse. Balthier actually often refused to even fight when he was around anymore, stating that if a reprieve was offered then it would be rude to refuse such a gift. Fran was studiously indifferent, not allowing her annoyance to show.

Basch rather openly admitted that he would have given just about anything to have ten of Vaan during the war. Ashe just couldn't really understand how Vaan did it, and Penelo kept her opinions on the matter to herself, half amused and half exasperated by the whole affair.

It was unfair, she knew, but when the war was over, Ashe didn't really push for commendations for her companions as some might have expected her to. For Basch, he was officially dead and had assumed the role of Gabranth, so any accolades to his name were punishingly hollow. The sky pirates wouldn't exactly have flourished in their trade if it was widely known they had played the heroes in such a conflict. Penelo was far too modest for any medals or awards.

As for Vaan...

...well, it was decided that it would be best if it wasn't made common knowledge that the flagship _Bahamut_ was able to be grounded because the godly Solidor had been far too preoccupied going one-on-one with a Bubble Belt wearing Vaan while the rest just stood to the side and cast whatever magicks they could, feeling decidedly third wheel.

Some things were just better left omitted from the history texts to save face for a nation.


End file.
